josham
by mezzalou
Summary: blue heelers story based on pj and Jo set in series 11 , jo didnt die and nothing happened to the station, my story is based mainly on when jo has a pregnancy scare and my twist.
1. Chapter 1

Blue heelers

Jo pregnancy scare, what if the false alarm didn't happen and it turned out to be positive, and jo has called of her engagement to Pj.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Station

Jo walks into work with her head in the clouds, she doesn't speak to no one, she doesn't let on that she has a problem and soon everyone around her notice her quiet demeanour, for Jo she is more loud, talkative and opinionated but today she isn't and all the guys and Susie notice this.

"Jo and Susie you two are partnered together today" says Ben handing out the patrol pairings.

"Great can't wait to get out there" says Susie eager to work.

Susie get out of her chair in a rush, she grabs the keys to the patrol car and grabs her jacket, while jo takes her time getting ready to head out, soon the two ladies are in the car with Susie driving and jo sat in the passenger seat being quiet until Susie breaks the silence and talks.

"I heard you called the engagement off" says Susie making small talk and trying to get Jo to talk.

"Yeah I did I thought it was for the best" answers Jo.

"So you ok about it" asks Susie.

"Yeah I was the one who ended it" says Jo.

"So how are you" asks Susie.

"Fine, what is this all about" asks Jo getting suspicious.

"Ok you are not yourself and I think there is more to the story than what you're telling" says Susie honestly.

"Well me not talking has nothing to do with me calling my engagement off to Pj, I have another dilemma that I don't want to talk about" says Jo.

Susie pulls the car over to the side of the road, and sits in the driver's seat looking at Jo.

"Ok Susie, why have you pulled the car over, and why are you looking at me all weirdly" asks Jo?

"I pulled the car over because I know you have something on your mind, and if you don't get it off your chest it can cause problems, so I am not driving until you tell me your problem" says Susie.

"Ok if it will get you off my back, I think I am pregnant" says Jo coming out with the truth.

"Wow, so you don't know" asks Susie.

"No, so can we go now" answer's Jo.

"One more question" asks Susie?

"Ok go ahead" says Jo letting the eager constable talk.

"Have you taken a test yet" asks Susie?

"What" asks Jo looking at Susie in a surprised look?

"Well it's an honest question, have you" asks Susie?

"No I haven't had the time, now can we drive we are supposed to be patrolling the streets of mount Thomas" explains Jo.

"well when we head back to the station at lunch why don't you pop into the nearest pharmacy we see and get a test, then take it at work it only takes a few minutes, and looking at you and how you look I would say you need one" says Susie looking to jo's pale face.

"Fine, now drive and pull that bmw car over, I just saw him speed up once he seen our car" says Jo pointing out the car speeding in front of them.

Susie does as she is told and drives on, as soon as she pulls into the lane of traffic the speedy boy racer Bmw driver sped off down the street, soon jo and Susie are in pursuit hot on their tail, they follow the car for another ten minutes until the car turns onto a residential street and soon the car comes to an abrupt halt, the driver now identified as a man gets out of the vehicle and abandons it, and soon he legs it on foot through the house hopping over obstacles and using his bum to polish car bonnets, soon jo and Susie are on foot and after him.

"Susie you take that side I will cut him off down the alleyway" says Jo delegating.

Both jo and Susie split off in their agreed directions, with jo cutting down the alleyway out of sight hoping to cut the guy off when he gets to the end of the road, and Susie is behind all the step of the way, gaining on him through speed, minute by minute he slows down and she speeds up, but soon he cut down the alleyway and disappears, Susie can't find him and soon she radio's for jo to be aware, looking around shifty as she goes like a bear on the hunt for food jo checks her surroundings and keeps an eye on her line of sight but what she doesn't see is the invisible man come out of a gate armed with a plank of wood, he hits jo in the side knocking the air out of her lungs, soon he heads back to his vehicle hoping the injury to a police officer will slow them down, but what he doesn't know is Susie called for backup and check the registration plate and found the car was stolen.

Soon the cavalry arrived in the form of Pj, Ben and Jonesy, Susie meets them at the patrol car and briefs them on the situation, soon they see the unidentified man run from the alleyway back to his car, they pursue the man all four of them chase and grab him and throw the piece of trash to the ground, soon they have him subdued and they search the car and discover the reason for his speeding, in the car was a loaded gun and bundles of money.

"Ok mister nobody your under arrest, wait where's Jo" asks PJ looking around trying to find his ex-fiancée.

"I don't know last I saw her she was in the alleyway where he came from, and I haven't seen her since" explains Susie.

"Jonesy put him in the car and watch him, ben and me will follow Susie to where he just appeared from" orders PJ.

Susie ran over to the alleyway where the man came from, behind her was Pj and ben all three running to retrace the man's steps, half way down the alleyway they find jo trying to find her footing, once she is firm on both feet they see her cradling her right side like she is in pain.

"Hey jo you ok" asks Ben?

"Yeah but I lost the guy" answers Jo trying to catch her breath since the guy winded her.

"It's ok we got him, stupid fool tried to head back to the stolen car" says PJ.

"yeah apparently you were right our mystery guy is a robber, the car was stolen in st David's after a convenience store was robbed, then he brought the car over with him and along the way he robbed two more when he was in mount Thomas, know the whole police force are after him, so good on us" explains Susie.

"Good so you ok" asks Pj?

"Yeah just got winded that's all, I'll live" says Jo starting to walk.

"Err where do you think you're going asks Ben?

"Back to work" answers Jo.

"Err I don't think so, as sergeant I say you are going to the hospital to be checked out" orders Ben.

"Do I have a choice" asks Jo.

No I agree with ben you look like you're in pain" says Susie.

"Thanks" says Ben.

"Hey I can take her to the hospital" says Susie.

"Ok keep us updated" says Ben walking off.

Ben and Pj walk off back towards their car to join Jonesy while the two ladies straddle along behind heading to their car.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hospital

At the hospital Susie pulls up in front of the emergency doors, just so that jo didn't have to walk far, on the ride over from the scene to the hospital all the way jo cradled her left side, as she was driving she tried to be gently but add a bit of speed to her driving but she noticed how jo seemed to be in more pain than she first thought.

"right here we go, now you wait I will help you get out the car" says Susie rushing out the car and going round to help jo out of the car.

Once they were both out of the car they went inside, when they got in they were seen immediately by doctor Gomez a friendly doctor who had treated either them or suspects, so jo felt comfortable with him examining her, she sat on a cold table waiting for him, soon he came and examined her for her that was ok until he had some questions before he proceeded to treat her.

"so I am going to order a chest x-ray, but I am fairly sure you just have a cracked rib, and that is why you are in this amount of pain, but the x-ray will confirm it, but I have to ask is there any chance you could be pregnant" asks Dr Gomez.

"She hasn't taken a test but she thinks she maybe" answers Susie butting in before Jo had a chance to lie to the doctor.

"Ok great I will ask a nurse to do a blood test before the x-ray" says Dr Gomez leaving.

A short time later and a few painkillers, soon Dr Gomez receives Jo's results from both the blood test and her X ray results.

"So I have both results would you like to hear the results" asks Gomez.

"X-ray first" says Jo.

"Well I was right the x ray confirms a two cracked ribs" answers Gomez.

"And the other result was negative" answers Jo.

"No your wrong you constable parish are indeed pregnant" answers Gomez

"Great now can I go" asks Jo?

"Yes" answers Gomez.

"congratulations" says Susie hugging jo who was about to get up when the young constable grabbed her into a bear hug causing painin her ribs as she went.

Jo and Susie leave the hospital heading back to the police station to give them an update.


	2. Chapter 2

Josham

Chapter 2

Station

After leaving the hospital Susie got in the car along with jo who refused to go home, instead she sweet talked Susie into taking her back to work, to be honest she probably could do with going home to rest, but since she broke up with Pj she moved back into the imperial, so going back during the day seems bad for her, so she badgered and begged until Susie huffed and gave into her pleads of going back to work.

Susie and Jo walk into the station; everyone sees them and starts to say things to Jo.

"Oh Parrish I heard about what happened today so what did the doctor tell you" says Tom.

"Oh he said some bruising and that I can go back to fighting country crime" answers Jo with a straight up lie.

"and she is lying to you sir, the doctor didn't say that he told her she has cracked ribs and should be at home resting" says Susie, getting sick of jo's lies.

"Thank you Susie, for being honest please take senior constable Parrish home and come back after she is settled" explains tom.

"Yes tom I will, come on Jo we don't want to make the boss angry" says Susie grabbing the keys again and making Jo leave.

Just as Jo and Susie are about to leave the station Pj walks out of his office to see his ex-fiancée who he still loves about to leave, he stands still with the arrested man in cuffs beside him, ready to take him to the cells, and soon jo leaves with Susie heading towards the pub.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The imperial

Chris stood behind the bar serving patrons when she looks up to see jo walking in along behind her was Susie following her up the stairs, once in the room, they talk.

"here you go, if you need anything just call I will be over, and I advise you to take some meds soon and make sure you eat, and if you want to talk I will come over anytime don't hesitate to call" says Susie, as she was about to leave.

"Susie thanks for what you did today" says Jo shouting the young constable just before she was about to leave.

"Your welcome, now get some rest, you both need it" says Susie leaving and closing the door behind her as she goes.

As she heads down stairs she see Chris still behind the bar, and she knew Chris was a lovely person and she would make sure jo was ok while the police officers where not there so she walks to the bar to confront her friend.

"Hey Chris can you do me a big favour" asks Susie shouting the older bar lady over.

"Yeah sure Susie what can I do for you" asks Chris?

"jo is in her room she was hit in the ribs and she has two cracked ribs, she is supposed to be resting and doing no heavy lifting or physical activity so could you keep an eye on her please, oh and make sure she eats something she has had problems and not eating is not good she needs to eat" explains Susie.

"Yeah sure when I get a spare ten minutes I will pop up to see her and take some food for her" says Chris agreeing to help.

"Thanks call me if you have a problem and if not see you later" says Susie rushing out of the imperial back to the station.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Station

Susie walks into the station and finds everyone hard at work so she gets down to her work, once at her desk she sits down and soon pj strolls up to her desk and plops down on the desk, he looks to her as if he is waiting for an explanation to something, so soon she asks him his problem.

"Yes Pj what can I do for you" asks Susie turning towards the detective to speak to him.

"do you know how jo is doing, ever since she called the engagement off she moved out, now she will only talk to me in work time, I just need to know is she ok and how is she coping" says Pj spilling his feelings to Susie.

"Can we talk in your office" asks Susie?

"Sure come on in" says Pj leading the way.

Pj walks into his office and sits down and Susie follows behind and closes the door ready to talk.

"So what did you want to tell me that you couldn't tell me out there" asks Pj.

"Jo is staying at the imperial, and you know she has two cracked ribs" says Susie.

"Yeah so is there something else" asks Pj.

"She's pregnant" answers Susie blurting out Jo's secret which she asked not to be told to anyone yet.

"What" asks Pj shocked?

"Yeah she thought she was before shift but she hadn't taken a test, so when the hospital where checking her out, they had to test her since she had to have an x-ray, and it came back positive" says Susie.

"Wow, and how is she "asks Pj.

"In pain but I think she needs us at the moment and you especially" says Susie.

"Where is she know" asks Pj

"At the imperial I asked Chris to check on her and to make her something to eat even if she didn't feel up to eating and Chris agreed" says Susie?

"great I will go over there and see her" says Pj getting up and grabbing his coat, and soon he walks out of the door and heads for the pub to where the love of his life is staying, he heads over there hoping to grovel and confess his undying love for her and to make her see sense.

Pj walks out of the station and passed all the guys including tom, they look on in aww, but soon they asks Susie.

"Where's he going "asks Tom?

"He is going to sort out his engagement, and admit his feelings for jo" explains Susie.

"Oh good on him, I can't stand to see those two apart they love each other they just can't see it" says Tom admitting the truth.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The imperial

Pj walks into the bar at the imperial; he walks to the bar and sees Chris serving a customer once she is finished he asks her a question.

"Hey Chris which is Jo's room" asks Pj?

"The same room she stayed in when she arrived here, and I take it you're here to see her" asks Chris.

"Yeah I heard she was injured and I still have feelings for her and I care about her, and I want see how she is" explains PJ.

"Sure go on up I will bring something up in a bit" says Chris as PJ walks up the stairs to the room where Jo is staying.

Pj walks up to jo's room, he knocks on the door, he waits patiently outside the door waiting for her to let him come in, soon she opens the door and she is shocked to see her ex fiancée and the father to her baby and the man she still loved standing outside her hotel room.

"Pj what you doing here" asks Jo rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Can I come in" asks PJ?

"Fine come in" says Jo moving to one side to let him enter her room, once inside he closes the door behind him.

"We need to talk Jo" says PJ.

"What about" asks Jo?

"you know what, and I came here not to fight but to make you see sense and to tell you that I still love you and will you come back home me and ben need you" says Pj begging her.

"Really does ben feel that way, or is it you" asks Jo?

"Ok it's me and I want you to know that I still love you and I can't go on at home with you not there, I need you" cries PJ.

"Really the reason I called the engagement off is not because I don't love you I just couldn't cope with you thinking about Maggie, and I still believe you haven't gotten over her" explains Jo.

"Is that all you still love me" asks Pj?

"Yep every time I see you I just want to wrap my arms around your neck and hug you and kiss you, and lay in your warm comforting arms" cries Jo.

"Well then come home, we can be together and we can raise the baby together, and I want more children with you" pleads PJ.

"She told you about the baby, great I know not to tell Susie my secrets" says Jo.

"well I think she was right to tell me, god jo all I want to do know is lie down on that bed and hold you in my arms, and watch you while you sleep, because at the moment you look like you need sleep" says Pj.

"Yeah I need some sleep since I am tired but someone woke me up" says Jo.

"Well why don't you accept my help and lie down on the bed with me, and while you sleep I will hold you in my arms" says Pj.

"Fine but don't you need to call work and tell them that you are finishing early" says Jo agreeing to his seductive voice.

"Yeah sure I will, you get settle on your side which is comfortable for you, and I will call work" says Pj grabbing his phone and dials the number for the station.

While pj is on the phone to tom, jo gets onto the bed she shifts around a few times trying to find the place which is pain free and comfortable for her, once she is settled she lies down and waits for pj to return to the bed, pj puts the phone down and heads over to the bed, he climbs on behind her encasing jo's whole body into his arms, and soon both of them fall asleep in a dreamless and pain free sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Station

Tom puts the phone down after pj hung up; he walks out of his office and tells ben what the plan of action.

"Ben, Pj has gone to the imperial and he is taking the rest of the day off, so that he and jo can spend time together" says Tom.

"That's good, they are working it out" says Susie clapping in cheer.

"ok you lot this is a one off but why don't we all call it a day since we are quiet" says Tom letting everyone go, soon they all pile out the door before tom can take back his last order.


End file.
